fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerrica Bunny
BIOS Drawn to Murder: Jerrica's erotic and feminine allure has earned her a job at the Sketch and Color Club as a lounge singer in her native Nwotnoot, but that's not the only thing it's done for her. It allows her to seduce those she fights into dropping their guard, and she is very thankful to have such a special ability. With cartoonkind at stake, she must balance her job with her home life as the wife of Roddy Bunny and mother of their many kids. SPECIAL MOVES * Mic Check: Jerrica takes a microphone stand out of hammerspace and, still holding it, kicks it to the side, causing it to swing 45° counter-clockwise or clockwise, and if it connects, the opponent is knocked back and down onto the ground. Meter Burn not only increases the damage and knock-back distance of the move, but also causes the opponent to wall-bounce. Can also be done in midair. * Lip Service: Jerrica takes her opponent by the back of the head with both hands, lifts them above the ground, and gently kisses them first in the face twice, then the mouth once, causing them to go into an "in-love" state where their eyes, now hearts, throb with love and they drool and dog-pant, their heart beating out of their chest in a cartoonish fashion. Meter Burn makes the opponent stay "in love" two seconds longer. * Give You My Love: Jerrica sexily blows a kiss, which comes out looking like hot-pink smoke, at her opponent, and if they are within the move's range, they go into an "in-love" state, temporarily stunning them for a free hit. Meter Burn increases the length of the "kiss" and the duration of the "in-love." * Boobie Slam: Jerrica jumps at her opponent with her arms raised and her hands behind her head, then slams her massive chest down on them, knocking them down onto the floor. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the move. * She's So Magnetic: Jerrica either takes off one shoe, lifts up the shoeless leg, and shows the opponent her bare sole, during which she also wiggles her toes, turns around, rests her hands flat on her thighs, bends over, and points her wide buttocks in their direction, raises her arms, her hands behind her neck, and shows them her huge breasts, or erotically moves her gloved hands up and down her own meaty chest balloons, during which she huskily coos, "Come here, baby... ♥", attracting the foe to her and causing them to go into an "in-love" state for a free hit. Meter Burn increases the range of this move and the duration of the opponent's "in-love" state. HYPER-TOONS * Breast. Sexy Walk. Ever.: Jerrica erotically moves her hands up her huge breasts, sensually moaning as she does so, then walks toward her opponent with her arms raised and her hands behind her head, slapping left and right at her with her excessively-large breasts and dealing six hits total, during which she continues on, "Why don't I give you a taste of this?", followed by spinning 180° counter-clockwise or clockwise with her chest pointed at the other character, during which she calls out, "Was that not enough for you?", knocking them backwards and down onto the ground for a seventh hit. Can be performed in midair, but if she's in midair, she'll just stay still while hitting the opponent with her breasts. * Titty Twister: Jerrica turns 90° clockwise or counter-clockwise, during which she says, "Let me show you...", then, standing on the toe of her right or left shoe and with her breasts pointed at the foe, her arms raised, and her hands behind her head, in a manner reminiscent of Rufus', from Street Fighter, Big Bang Typhoon Ultra Combo, spins at extreme velocity towards her opponent, dealing 12 hits total if they are within the Hyper-Toon's range, continuing on as she does so, "That my tits are more than just dick-pleasers!", followed by them being sent flying through the air and down onto the ground afterwards and she, standing over the downed opponent, squeezes her own breasts together and erotically moans. LEVEL 3 HYPER-TOON * Ultimate Erotic XXXtravaganza: Jerrica spreads her arms and legs out, creating a screen-filling, hot pink blast that destroys her outfit, leaving her completely naked in the process, during which she calls out, "Come to me, darling! ♥", with the blast covering her "naughty bits." The move hits anywhere in the screen, and if it connects, pink curtains close on the screen in front of her and her opponent, leaving only their silhouettes visible, although Jerrica's erect nipples, but none of her other "naughty bits," can be very clearly seen in her silhouette. Then, while both fighters are still behind the curtains, Jerrica first raises her arms, her hands behind her neck, and shows them her huge breasts, causing them to have a sexy-induced nosebleed, then forces their face in-between her breasts and grabs their butt, reaches around their neck with both arms and uses them as a stripper pole, grinding her hips against them as she does so, hugs their neck and passionately kisses their mouth, pressing her chest against them as she does so, kneels down, rests her palms on their hips, and looks admiringly at their crotch, kneels on and straddles their supine body, erotically moving her hands up and down their chest and looking sexily into their eyes as she does so, sits on their legs and rubs her bare soles on their face, and, lastly, lying down on her back, squeezes them in her arms, breasts, and legs and sweetly kisses their head, all of which during her moans of erotic passion can be heard, red hearts surround her and the character on the receiving end of this super move, and each erotic action Jerrica does deals one hit. Afterwards, she, fully clothed again, stands over her opponent and erotically moves her hands up and down her own breasts, moaning sexily and asking, "Did that make you feel good?" Upon getting back up, the opponent enters a "confused" state. DEANIMATIONS * Nice Booby Trap: Jerrica seductively walks over to her opponent, cooing, "Come here, baby... ♥", in a husky tone as she does so, then takes them by the back of their head and neck with both hands and smothers them in her cartoonishly-huge breasts. As the defeated foe struggles to get free, her chest muffling their yells of protests, Jerrica pets the back of their head, sweetly shushes them, and kisses the top of their head, placating them for a few seconds, then squeezes their head in-between her breasts with enough pressure to completely obliterate it and cause their blood to splatter all over her. We then cartoon-transition to Jerrica completely naked in the shower, with the steam covering her "naughty bits," washing the blood off herself, erotically moaning as she does so. Must be performed at sweep distance. * Hope You Like Oral: Jerrica seductively walks over to her opponent, cooing, "Heehee.... Hope you like oral... ♥", in a husky tone (if versus Marigold, Pearl, Niff, Alice, Rhododendron, Chanay, or Lil' Buddy, she will say, "You look cute enough to be worth kissing... ♥" instead) as she does so. She then, squeezing her enormous breasts together, proceeds to stare sexily into the defeated character's eyes, let out a womanly giggle, and, taking her opponent by the left or right side of the head with her right or left hand and the back of the neck with her left or right, turn her whole head into a giant pair of lips, and passionately kiss their mouth, erotically moaning into it and running her left or right palm across the back of their neck in slow, gentle caresses as she does so, until they emaciate and, eventually, die. Afterwards, her head changes back and she kicks the unfortunate foe's withered corpse aside, causing them to split vertically in half and spilling their blood all over the arena floor. Must be performed at sweep distance. PACIFIST ACT * Boob Job: Jerrica takes a microphone stand out of hammerspace, then kneels down and proceeds to squeeze it in-between her enormous breasts and move them up and down in slow, erotic movements, sexily moaning and panting, "Ohhhhhh, YES! ♥ Give me all you got, baby!", also taking the metal stand in her huge, puffy, bright red lips and sucking, as she does so. Must be performed at jump distance. WIN QUOTES * (generic) That was satisfying. Why don't I come home and have Roddy fuck my glorious gold mine later tonight? * (generic) I didn't get my rosy skin from the sun. It's just a coloring preference of the artist's. * (generic) Damn, having such huge tits makes my back ache... Would you come over here and massage it for me? * (mirror match) Trying to be hotter and sexier than ME? Bitch, you've got another think coming. MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Cree Summer Rival: Pearl Pitstall * Intro Sequence: Jerrica sexily walks into the fight, squeezing her own exaggeratedly-large breasts together and saying, "You're not ready to handle me. So...", as she does so, and continues on, "Why don't we do this right?", then goes into her fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Jerrica squeezes her own breasts together in her hands and erotically moans, then asks, "Shall we go the next round?", before going into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Jerrica kneels down on the ground, flicks her hair back twice, and says, "Now that, darling, is seduction done right," then the camera zooms in on her and she grabs it, during which her exaggeratedly-large breasts press against it, then sexily kisses it, leaving a kiss-mark there, and there it stays as we zoom back out. DEBUFF REACTIONS * Bleeding: Roddy! Where are the bandages? * Burning: Watch the hair! AND THE DRESS, TOO!! * Shocked: You're really setting me to "vibrate!" * Grossed Out: ...Well, at least it wasn't all over my dress. * Frozen: Brrrrrr... My nipples are fucking hard right now! * Enraged: Don't make me break both my heels off in your ass! * Slowed: Owwwwww... My tits are hurting my back! * Confused: ...Wait, when am I supposed to be up on stage, again? * In Love: Have I fallen victim... to my own seduction? ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We cut to a purple book with a red-colored spine on a floral pattern. On the cover are the words "THE STORY OF JERRICA BUNNY." The book slowly opens, taking us to a cartoon illustration of Jerrica squeezing a microphone stand in-between her own exaggeratedly-large breasts while singing as part of a lounge performance at a Nwotnoot nightclub in front of an audience of lovestruck men.) Jerrica Bunny, known pre-marriage as Jerrica Kathleen Turner, is a lounge singer at the Sketch and Color Club in her native Nwotnoot, and one of the club's main attractions. Get it? 'Cause she's so fucking hot and sexy! While she may be the object of most men's affections, however... (The page turns in the book to reveal a cartoon illustration of a family photo of Jerrica with her husband, Roddy, who appears as a gray-furred Roger Rabbit parody in yellow overalls with red buttons on them, and their 96 half-human bunny kids, all aged between infancy and pre-adolescence in their Nwotnoot home, with some of the kids being unruly and making messes and both parents trying to stop them.) She's happily married to Roddy Bunny, with whom they have 96 adorable half-human bunny kids. While the kids can be mischievous, playful, and disobedient to the point of jeopardizing the state of the house they share at times, Jerrica and her family live an idyllic life in the suburbs. (The page turns in the book again, but this time, a cartoon illustration of Jerrica in strapless white lingerie in her dressing room, sitting and putting on some lipstick in front of a mirror, with her big, juicy, rosy-tanned buttocks visible.) Lately, our big-titted heroine has received word that the Nothingness is threatening the very ink of cartoon existence, but that doesn't mean she won't still be seducing her way to victory against the other cartoon parodies that she fights, and she'll go long and hard to save all of cartoonkind. RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Pearl Pitstall (Cut to a theatre stage in front of a row of seats, where Jerrica and Pearl stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Jerrica: You ready for a catfight, bitch? You know I am. * Pearl: 'Course I am, sugah! Now, quit blockin' the way of mah car or yer askin' fer trouble. * Jerrica: Oh. You mean, like my son, Coney, when he tried to act like me in order to get a copy of this game for the Zbox Two? (In a cutaway gag, one of Jerrica and Roddy's half-human bunny children, Coney, is in a video game store with his two friends, who are also kids, trying to buy a copy of the Zbox Two version of this game.) * Coney (voiced by Kath Soucie): (with oranges in his T-shirt to mimic breasts, in a poor imitation of his mother's voice, as he places the game and some money on the counter) Hey, papa. Think you could ring this up for us, please? * Store Owner: I ain't selling you kids this game. It's for mature players only due to Blood and Gore, Strong Language, Intense Violence, Sexual Content, and Gratuitous Fourth-Wall Breaking and Cutaway Gags. * Coney's Friend: That's not fucking fair! We're highly mature! I DEMAND MY CONSTIPATIONAL RIGHTS!! (angrily bangs his fist on the counter three times) (Coney and his friends are then thrown out of the store and onto the sidewalk.) * Coney's Friend: (shouting at the owner through the store's entrance) How DARE you throw us out of the store!? You're gonna hear from MY. LAWYER, asswipe! (gets an ice cream cone to the face) ...D'oh! I stand corrected. (Back to the rival battle.) * Jerrica: Anyways... (going into her fighting stance) Bring it on, car-girl! * Pearl: A'ight, if ya insist. (going into her fighting stance as well) Yer gonna be pretty far behind! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. the Nothingness (After the fight, a badly-beaten Pearl is down on one knee and one hand.) * Jerrica: Next time... Let's make it a bikini contest. I'll beat your ass again for sure there! * Pearl: Nah, somethin' else. Why don't we make it a race instead? ...Or how 'bout a rap battle? * Jerrica: Too late... I already did a rap battle. Against Maggie Rose! (A cutaway gag takes us to an Epic Rap Battles of History-style rap battle sequence between Jerrica and, from my own ''Prison Riot, Maggie Rose, who here looks like a South Park Canadian. Jerrica's stage is the lounge stage shown on her bio card, while Maggie's is downtown Toronto at night.)'' * Flash-in-the-Pan Hip-Hop Conflicts of MGW Productions Announcer (voiced by me in a high-pitched, bored-sounding voice): Flash-in-the-Pan Hip-Hop Conflicts of MGW Productions! Jerrica Bunny! Versus! Maggie Rose! Begin! * Jerrica: An MC, sexy, came in the mail today. With her Mega-Ds, nuts! / Stepping up to me? That's gonna cost your blood and guts! / I drop the rhymes so hypnotic and erotic, / I'm like the battles in your shithole prison, chaotic! / Your friends are a street gang of criminal scamps: / Deadshot, the Punisher, Katana, and a has-been Muay Thai champ! / Call me Poison Ivy, 'cause my hots make Kamla Gupta seem tame / Make you itch, Harls, to Self-Murder outta the game! * Maggie Rose (reprised by Tara Strong): Yo, what's up? It's your girl from the Grimdark Prison Period! / The soap bars I drop are like my game, fuckin' serious! / Ya got 96 kids from too much bunny sex / I'm violatin' fuckers and media barriers just for the heck, / 'Cause the fourth wall's like bones, made to be broken / I woulda loved to fuck ya up where we get the guys strokin': / In Triple-X! But, ya ain't in it. What a bummer! / Let's be real. I'm Tara Strong and you're Cree Summer! * Jerrica: (awkwardly) ...Wait, what? (continues rapping) Sure, you may be media-aware, but so're my crew and me / The last lyrically-bad Canadian I listened to was Justin B.! / Jaywalking, bitch? You got a pretty fucked-up record. / Like my hard porn, I hit hardcore. Call me Conor McGregor! / Here's how I'll finish you lyrically, Mags: / I'll be dominating and smothering you. I brought a cutaway gag! / No A-cup boob's gonna upstage ME! I ain't fooled! / You ain't in psych college anymore, but you still got schooled! * Maggie: Well, that was some dirty talk, but I'm much naughtier! / RAPtor of prey, drivin' ya team to extinction! Ya watchin', Bhatia? / I got the balls to whack, and I don't need to take a stab / And, hey, who're ya wearin', now? Is that Inverse Palette Fab? / On defendin' my mascot status, I got my sights set / If my flow's your looks and mindset, why don'tcha plagiarize it? / Now that I've beatcha like your brand of comedy: black and blue, / It's time for ya death sentence! Sweet dreams, and heads, ya lose! (After the battle, Jerrica and Maggie have an ERB-style dance-off, during which the words "WHO WON?", "WHO CARES?", and "YOU DECIDE.", all of which I read out loud, appear in big white letters.) * Flash-in-the-Pan Hip-Hop Conflicts of MGW Productions Announcer: Who won? Who cares? You decide. Flash-in-the-Pan Hip-Hop Conflicts of MGW Productions! (Back to post-rival battle.) * Jerrica: Either way... (A portal then materializes under Jerrica's feet, and she falls into it, screaming as she does so, during which the background turns completely black. Four seconds later, she falls hard onto the rocky terrain of the Nothingness' cave, creating a hole in the shape of her body there, then gets out of the hole and onto the rocky terrain.) * Jerrica: I don't think I'm in Nwotnoot anymore. What the fuck IS this place? (Then, the Nothingness shows up out of nowhere, approaching Jerrica.) * Nothingness: So, you must be... (his nostrils start bleeding from accidentally staring at Jerrica's sexy body, huge breasts include) ...Ugh, oh, my absolute fucking God. (wipes the blood from his nostrils) ...Wait, hasn't this whole final-boss-gets-a-nosebleed-from-accidentally-staring-at-a-sexy-woman-who-has-come-to-fight-them shit already happened before? * Jerrica: Yeah, it has, for fuck's sake! I think it was in the past two years' Bellum Bestiae, with that 16th-century Fijian tribeswoman voiced by the same damn bitch voicing me and that Mufasa-voiced demon. And, are you going to do that EVERY time someone as sexy as I... (erotically moves her hands up and down her own breasts) comes to fight you? * Nothingness: Of fucking COURSE I am! ...Although I just can't help it. * Jerrica: Well, isn't it time you went and saw a doctor about the nosebleed I didn't mean to give you? (In a cutaway gag, the Nothingness is seen in a medical patient's gown, sitting on an exam table at the doctor's, who looks like a black-haired version of Dr. Mario, office.) * Dr. Orima: Mr.-a Nothingness, I'm afraid I have some-a very bad news for you. You have-a sexuatitillationepistaxis. * Nothingness: Seg-shoe-attic-what, now? English, please! * Dr. Orima: Sexual-stimulation-induced nasal hemorrhaging. (Back to the final boss battle.) * Jerrica: But, don't worry, this isn't real life. That kind of shit's what happens with most guys when they see women like this. * Nothingness: Let me be honest with you, Mrs. Bunny. Sooner or later, you'll start getting old and grey, and no one will give a shit about you or those meaty chest balloons of yours anymore. * Jerrica: I consider myself lucky I'm still young and hot after all my years of cartoon existence. (goes into her fighting stance) Good luck finding someone newer with my sexual appeal! * Nothingness: You'd better be prepared for what's about to happen should you lose this final boss battle. (going into his fighting stance) Today won't be a lucky day for all of cartoonkind! ENDING * Nothingness: No! How dare you...?! (singing) Oh, what a world, what a world! I'm getting fucking erased! Who would've thought a twat like you could beat the shit out of my.... faaaaaace? (disappears completely once the erasers have finished erasing him) (Afterwards, Jerrica is back in her house in Nwotnoot. She wears a purple silk bathrobe and is barefoot.) * Jerrica: Kids, Mommy's home! (joyfully hugging some of hers and Roddy's many half-human rabbit children, with some of them being boys and some being girls) Oh, darlings! ♥ Did you miss your dear old Mommy while she was away? * Bunny Kids: (in unison) We sure did! (looking at Roddy) Oh, hey, Roddy. What've you got for me this time? * Roddy (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): (with his hands behind his back) Oh, you'll know when I show it to ya. Now, close your eyes, and don't open them until it's time, 'cause it's a surprise. Ya got that? * Jerrica: Yes, sure, hon. (closes her eyes in compliance) * Roddy: See? I knew ya'd be ready. So, without further ado, I present to you... (presenting a half-human rabbit baby, wrapped in swaddling clothes) our 97th kid! * Jerrica: Ohh... ♥ It's great to have more kids! ...Is it a boy or a girl? * Roddy: DEFINITELY a boy! (handing over the baby to Jerrica) ...Oh, remember to watch how and where you hold him unless you're one of the neighbors we introduced our 12th kid to after she was born. (In a cutaway gag, Jerrica and Roddy are outside their house, introducing their newborn 12th child, a girl, who is wrapped up in swaddling clothes, to Andrew Ilnyckyj, who previously appeared in one of Marigold's arcade story cutaway gags. Same as last time, a snippet of "Ranz des Vaches" can be heard throughout the cutaway gag.) * Roddy: (holding out the baby to Andrew) Hey, wouldja like to hold her? * Andrew Ilnyckyj (again, as himself, this time using an archival recording from BuzzFeed's "Things Disney Characters Do That'd Be Creepy If You Did Them" YouTube video): Sure. (taking the baby) Thank you. * Jerrica: Ohhh! ♥ * Roddy: (as Andrew starts lifting the baby up Rafiki from ''The Lion King-style) Whoa, whoa, careful with her! * Andrew Ilnyckyj: ''(singing for the duration of the time he lifts the frightened half-human bunny baby girl all the way up) ♪ It's the ciiiiiir.... cle of liiiiiiiife! ♪ * Jerrica: (as she and Roddy try to stop Andrew) Wait, what the fuck!? (Back to Jerrica and Roddy's house.) * Jerrica: Coney! Coney, come look! * Coney: (walking in) Yes, Mom? * Jerrica: (showing Coney the new baby) This is your new 49th brother. Go on, you and some of the rest of the kids say hello to him, sweetie. Don't be shy. * Coney: Hm? ...Oh, uh... Hi.... new addition to the family. Welcome to the cartoon world. * Jerrica: So... What do you think? Do you like the new baby? * Coney: Yeah. It's always great to have new brothers and sisters. * Roddy: All right, places, everyone. We don't want a repeat of what the player saw in your mom's character prologue earlier in her arcade story, kids. This is gonna be an AMAZING family photo! (seeing one of his and Jerrica's young half-human bunny sons jumping on the couch nonstop) Rex! Didn't I tell you, no jumping on the couch? (one of the daughters runs around the house, leaving muddy shoeprints on the floor) Angora! No muddy shoes in the house, young lady! Geez, this is a fuckin' nightmare, not unlike the one I once had where I was on a Korean bus. (A cutaway gag takes us to downtown Seoul, where Roddy is on a Rapid Bus with several Korean humans. The driver is seen carelessly driving on the road, panicking the passengers, who end up tilting left and right for the duration of the ride.) * Roddy: (holding onto his seat) Oh, noooooo! Driver! Dololeul jusihala (eyes on the road)! * Seoul Rapid Bus Driver: Geogjeongma. Naneun naegahaneun il-eul anda. (Don't worry. I know what I'm doing.) * Roddy, Seoul Rapid Bus Driver and Passengers: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (the bus goes hurtling into a tree, destroying the front and the windshield and gorily caving in the driver's, who also gets some of the glass shards from the broken windshield in him, face and chest, scaring Roddy and the other passengers.) (Back to Jerrica and Roddy's house. Again.) * Jerrica: Now, Rex, do as your dad said. (Rex stops jumping on the couch and descends onto the floor in compliance, then Jerrica takes a mop out of hammerspace and cleans up Angora's muddy mess) And, Angora, I'm going to need you to take off your muddy shoes and put them outside. * Angora (voiced by Tara Strong): Yes, Mama. (removes her dirty shoes, walks over to the door, opens it, puts the shoes outside, and then closes the door again, followed by walking over to the rest of the family) * Roddy: (holding a camera shutter switch) All right, everyone, say cheese! * Jerrica & Family: Cheeeeeese! (with that, Roddy pushes the switch button and takes their family photo, which is then shown on one of the house walls) (Cut to pre-credits roll, where a twisted cartoon theme starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in the "stages" shown in their HeroMachine renders, with the names of their voice actors/actresses, of whom cartoon versions walk in, on their left or right on a blank sheet of white paper. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Coney, the son of Jerrica and Roddy Bunny wants to buy the Xbox One parody, Zbox One durring play the game version of Drawn to Murder. * Which you heard about Roddy Bunny, Jerrica's bunny husband, maybe he can be as the newcomer playable in Drawn to Murder Again as behind in the Sequel Hook. Category:MGW characters